


Watch the world burn; i set it all alight for you

by Gaya



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, just a warning, this will get sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaya/pseuds/Gaya
Summary: A better man, she thinks. Comely, gentle, strong... I don’t want to be alone.





	Watch the world burn; i set it all alight for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by practical magic and the poem from which the title comes from, sprinkled with my bad mood lately. Which means it has dark themes and it is pretty angsty. Read at your own discretion.

 

_“ i. in our minds, you and i made gods out of ourselves,_

_but when i wanted to run, i found the match you used_

_( i didn’t know you’d already made a god in my image )_

 

_ii.the flames danced a dance of blood and ichor_

_iii. “come. ( when did we begin to bleed gold ) stay,” you said_

_“watch the world burn; i set it all alight for you.”_

_—   Lysander J. Anderson,[we were never meant for mortality](http://cesare.co.vu/post/54594395739) _

 

 

 

*******

 

Daenerys Targaryen knows of the whispers of men. They fear the magic that gives her life. They fear it because they don’t understand it.

 

Among the trees, she digs her fingers into the earth, lungs full of fresh air, surrounded by whispers ancient words carried through the centuries by those who came before her.

 

Her mother had said: _Remember who you are, Targaryens take what’s theirs_.

 

 

_

 

 

Viserys would strike her for using her magic like this, but Viserys is dead and the Targaryen magic is all in her hands.

 

Under the moonlight she closes her eyes and calls for the stranger. An elusive shape that haunts her dreams. Maybe a promise for something new and better.

 

The water around her thighs is a gentle caress as she whispers the words to the spirits.

 

 _A better man_ , she thinks. _Comely, gentle, strong... I don’t want to be alone._

Whatever it is, she wants to make it real. And if he is a threat, well, her mother taught her to use their magic for many other things than love.

 

 

_

 

 

Many try to kill her, break into her home and wrap their hands around her neck.

 

Men fear what they don’t understand, and they kill what they fear.

 

So when he comes like many before him ⎯ shrouded by the night, as silent as a man can be ⎯ she raises her hand, ready to skin him alive for raising a blade to strike her. And then she realizes he carries none.

 

⎯ What you’re doing here?

 

She is sure her brother would grimace at the honesty in her question. Targaryens are ancient blood laced with death, magic and wisdom. They’re supposed to look the part, they have a reputation to uphold.

 

But the stranger’s eyes (darker than the night sky above them) have something like respect, like _adoration_ shining behind their surfaces. And hope blooms in her chest again. A small light in the darkness, but a light still.

 

⎯ Meeting you ⎯, he says.

 

 

_

 

 

⎯ My name is Jon Snow.

 

His face changes in the shadows. If he doesn’t want to show his emotions, looking at him feels like seeing someone through the shadows in the forest. _Definitely there,_ but not quite defined enough.

 

And Daenerys is upset. To think that even this person who should make her company would be a mystery to her. But one day, he approaches her and takes her hands in his, leading them to his head. She tangles her fingers in his dark curls and sees the images of his childhood, family, and everything that lead him to her.

 

His mother had long and dark hair, she would sing to him as a child, hold him while she whispered about his father. “ _He was a dragon_ ”, she would say. “ _You are a wolf and dragon pup._ ”

 

Daenerys takes a step back looking at him with surprise and curiosity. All of the dragons she had ever met had her colors. Silvery hair and blue or purple eyes. Apart from his fair skin Jon is colored like a crow... Yet, there’s something familiar about the lingering sadness weighting on his shoulders.

 

⎯ Has she ever told you his name?

 

Jon nods, looking at her intently.

 

⎯ Rhaegar Targaryen.

 

 

_

 

 

Viserys would tell her about a wandering dragon. Their impressive older brother who would have brought the Targaryens to their former glory was it not for a wolf bitch who caught his eye.

 

Rhaella, their mother, would tell the story differently though. “ _He was in love, my child. There’s no stronger magic, none harder to resist. He followed his heart_.”

 

Rhaegar’s heart led him to a wolf woman. Daenerys’ had brought his son to her.

 

 

_

 

 

⎯ I didn’t know how to tell you.

 

⎯ Tell me what you know.

 

⎯ I know only his enemies. My mother’s betrothed before him. He killed my father, would have killed me too if her brother hadn’t helped us run away. She died too, a while ago, and now I’m alone.

 

He reaches for her hand again so he can show her. Blue eyes filled with rage that followed him and his mother anywhere they went. A single name that haunts his nightmares: _Baratheon_. This man understands fear as well.

 

Daenerys wraps her arms around him, filled with an emotion she can’t contain and Jon welcomes her with no hesitation.

 

⎯ You have me now – she whispers. ⎯ You’re not alone anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired byt the strangest mix of:
> 
> \- Season 8's terrible character assassination.  
> \- My anxiety.  
> \- My therapist helping me and telling to not give up on my talents (so if you like it, comment "good job Diana!" and I'll show it to her lol)
> 
> If the gods of inspiration help me, it'll have three parts. Pray for me, I'll need it.


End file.
